Stuck
Stuck is the 29th episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Gavin: Uh, gross, the Ormerowons are back. Rae: Ew, they're so gross looking. Ren: No worries, they're so easy to beat, I can beat them as-"slams watch" {flash transformation} Gavin: Upchuck? Upchuck: Yep. swallows some nearby mailboxes and trashcans and spits them up, hitting the Ormerowons Upchuck: See, easy peasy. Rae: Yeah. Gavin: Uh huh; I'm just gonna send 'em back to their graves. casts a spell, opening a portal which sucks the Ormerowon army back to Anur Transyl] Rae: Alright, let's get some pizza. {Pete's Pizzeria} was gorging himself with stacks and stacks of pizza; Gavin and Rae watched in disgust Upchuck: More pizzas, and keep them coming! Rae: You really like pizza. Upchuck: Yeah, and Upchuck's making it easier to enjoy and taste all the flavors. Gavin: Don't you think you should return to Ren, now. Upchuck: I will, at some point. kept gorging himself with pizza; a lady walked into the store Cashier: Welcome to Pete's Pizzeria, would you like to try our all meats pizza? Lady: Uh, no thank you. Cashier: How can I help you? Lady: Um, yes, I put in an order for a cheese supreme. Cashier: Name, please. Lady: Anna Cathwell. Cashier: I'll get your pizza right away. eyes darted over to the table Upchuck was at, watching with amazement Anna: He's perfect. Cashier: Here's your pizza, ma'am. Anna: Oh, yes, thank you. Cashier: That'll be 7.56. hands the cashier her money and grabs the pizza box; Anna sits down at a table and records Upchuck Gavin: Have you had enough, yet? Upchuck: Just. One. More. Flavor! Rae: Can we go, you're making people sick to their stomachs, even us. Anna: Did you get the video? Voice: Yes, that'll do perfectly. Anna: Shall I capture him? Voice: Indeed. Gavin: Uh...we're just gonna wait for you in the Rust Bucket. and Rae got up from the table and headed outside; Anna got up from her table, grabbed a net and capture Upchuck Upchuck: Hey, put me down! Anna: This creature will get me millions. {an abandoned, torn down castle} Anna: I have the creature. man comes out from the shadows, revealing to be Dr. Chadwick Dr. Chadwick: Wonderful, my dear. Anna: My money, please. Dr. Chadwick: Of course, Forever Ninja. Forever Ninja comes up from behind, grabbing Anna's arms and taking her away Dr. Chadwick: I've finally done it, I have the Omnitrix! Upchuck: Uh oh, this isn't good. {Rust Bucket} Max: Should we go check on Ren? Gavin: I'm sure he's thrown up by now and eating more pizza. Rae: Yeah, and I'm not going back in there. Gavin: Yeah, it was all too much. Max: It was that bad? and Rae nod intensely with wide-eyed expressions; Max was astonished {Forever Knight Hangout} Chadwick had Upchuck tied down to a table with a blade coming down slowly Sir Morton: This is gonna be a messy process. Upchuck: C'mon Omnitrix, time out already! I need someone new. Sir Morton: Oh, you'll revert to normal, when we slice off your arm. Upchuck: Aw man. {Omnitrix times out} Ren: Finally! Sir Morton: No matter, we can still slice off your arm. Ren: Yeah, I'd like to see you try. Omnitrix core pops up and Ren slams it down on the table {flash transformation} Upgrade: Alright, let's shut this place down. merges with the splicing machine and turns it into a blaster, shooting at the Forever Knights Dr. Chadwick: What is going on!? Sir Morton: Sire, Tennyson is winning! Dr. Chadwick: We can't let that happen. Chadwick slams his fist against the wall and transforms into a gorilla like creature Upgrade: Oh, you want some of me, Chadwack? Dr. Chadwick: Try me. changes his target onto Dr. Chadwick, who charges at him and knocks Upgrade off the machine Dr. Chadwick: Seems that you are not strong enough. Upgrade: Guess I'll have to fix that, then. merges his hand with the Omnitrix, transforming him back to Ren Ren: "slams watch" {transformation sequence} Omni-Enhanced Upchuck: What is with Upchuck today, Omnitrix? Dr. Chadwick: I don't think using a modified version of your alien can stop me, King Chadwick! Omni-Enhanced Upchuck: Do you always refer to yourself in third person? Dr. Chadwick: Silence, boy! Upchuck swallows the Forever Ninja and spits him back up, sending Dr. Chadwick and the others flying Upchuck: "groans" My tummy. "detransforms" Ren: I...can't...handle the pain!! Rae: There you are, we're waiting for you. Ren: I...can't...get up. Gavin: Don't worry, great grandpa will carry you. picks up Ren and carries him into the Rust Bucket, laying him down in a bed and covering him up Rae: Aw, how precious. Max: Alright, let's go home. sits in his seat, starts the engine and drives off; Ren is sleeping peacefully in the bed {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Rook Rae *Max Tennyson Villains *Ormerowon Army *Anna *Forever Knights **Dr. Chadwick **Twin Knights ***Comedy ***Tragedy **Forever Ninja **Sir Morton Aliens Used *Upchuck (x2) **Omni-Enhanced Upchuck *Upgrade Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes